Retratos
by Crimela
Summary: El día a día del retrato de Severus Snape... al lado de su antecesor Albus Dumbledore y su sucesora Minerva McGonagall.


Hola.

Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

_Retratos_

Resumen: La actual Directora de Hogwarts ha decidido que el retrato del Director Severus Snape debe ir donde corresponde: en su despacho, colgado en orden, entre el retrato del Director Dumbledore y la Directora McGonagal.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Invierano del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Petición: El día a día del retrato de Severus Snape... oh! si van a poner a Harry presentándole a Albus de Baby, solo no mencionen demasiado el HarryxGinny... casi no lo soporto.

Querida AI: ¡**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx!** Espero puedas disfrutar de este fic, como yo disfruté haciéndolo.

* * *

**.**

**Retratos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tu libro ha sido todo un éxito en las clases de pociones.

—Hn.

—Debiste habernos dicho que lo tenías.

—Hn.

—Ha revolucionado la enseñanza de las pociones.

—Hn.

—Es una falta enorme que no lo hayas comunicado.

—Hn.

—¿No tendrás un libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras escondido por ahí?

—Hn.

—Es increíble que nos hayas ocultado ese Libro de Pociones. Con un libro como ese en el material del curso no habríamos tenido estudiantes como Neville Longbottom.

—Hn.

—Además, pudiste haber ganado mucho dinero.

—O caramelos de limón.

—Voy a desaparecer por un buen rato, si siguen así—gruñó Severus Snape, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Creo que deberás soportar nuestra presencia por toda la eternidad.

—Y ver a Gryffindor ganar la Copa este año también. Qué alegría es saber que llevamos tres años seguidos de ganar la Copa—apuntó Minerva McGonagall, mientras se acomodaba las gafas y esgrimía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

—Pensé que mi retiro sería más pacífico—murmuró Severus, se movió un poco hacia la izquierda.

—He estado pensando que deberías dar clases de pociones—dijo, de pronto, Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape arrugó totalmente su rostro y se corrió hacia la derecha, pero la sonrisita de Minerva no había desaparecido. Apretó los puños frustrado, aún no entendía por qué la actual Directora colgó su retrato en medio de los retratos de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall.

No le molestaría estar situado en un frío sótano, sin ninguna compañía que lo molestara con las tácticas de Gryffindor en el Quidditch o con palabras sin sentido como papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco cada dos por tres. ¡Si tan solo alguien se apiadara de su día a día y los descolgara!

—Usualmente, los directores están para aconsejar a otros directores, pero bien puedes dar clases como Profesor Retrato. Si tenemos un profesor fantasma, ¿por qué no un retrato? —estuvo de acuerdo la antigua directora.

—Y Gryffindor ganará la Copa este año—agregó sarcásticamente Severus Snape. Cerró los ojos al escuchar los aplausos de Albus y Minerva.

Así pasaban los días en el Despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, allá por el año 2023. Algún optimista pensaría que las noches eran más tranquilas, pero no. Constantemente, el sueño de los retratos se veía interrumpido.

Esta vez por los taconazos de la Directora Emmeline Moore al entrar furiosa a su despacho, seguida de cuatro estudiantes y un profesor.

Severus suspiró, cansado. No tenía que ver los bordes rojos de las túnicas para saber que se trataba de estudiantes de Gryffindor; y ni siquiera tenía que verles los rostros, para saber que se trataba de James Sirius Potter y sus amigos. Siempre supo que Harry Potter no era una persona con muchas luces, pero ponerle James Sirius a un hijo, era como invocar la travesura.

En sus respectivos retratos, Minerva adoptó su usual pose de profesora estricta, bastamente practicada desde sus años de prefecta allá por 1950; mientras que Albus colocó sus manos sobre su vientre y observó con atención a los estudiantes presentes: visitas conocidas en el despacho de la Directora.

—¿Qué se supone que es este artefacto? —inquirió la Directora Moore, controlando el timbre de su voz.

—Es algo muggle. Es una comput…—empezó la única chica presente.

—No quiero mentiras, señorita Stoneheart—bramó la Directora, silenciándola.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo—intervino James Potter, con un tono de voz confianzudo—. Se lo juro, Directora. Es una herramienta del proyecto para la clase de Estudios Muggles de mi hermana.

—Su hermana no lleva ese curso—apuntó el Profesor de Estudios Muggles, presente.

—¿Qué? Pero ella me dijo… que lo necesitaba para su curso y que por eso se reunía con McLaren en las noches.

La Directora volteó los ojos y zapateó el suelo con molestia, sin embargo, el profesor de Estudios Muggles intervino.

—¡Oh, tiene razón! Neil McLaren me pidió que le consiguiera un computador dado que está trabajando en un Proyecto Personal con la señorita Potter. Se trata de una computadora, directora—agregó rápidamente el profesor.

—¿Y puede usarse para bromas?

El profesor asintió.

—¡Lo tomé de la habitación de Lily! Solo queríamos esconderlo—exclamó la estudiante de Gryffindor.

—Puedo revisar el computador y verificar si ha sido intervenido mágicamente—intervino el Profesor de Estudios Muggles.

—Lily puede confirm…

—Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por no estar en sus habitaciones—gruñó la Directora, al tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para despachar a los estudiantes, que rezongaron en voz baja.

Se giró al profesor y le dijo:

—Revise el computador y traiga a la señorita Potter o al Prefecto McLaren para confirmar la versión—Ante la mirada de duda del hombre, agregó molesta—. No me importa la hora.

—Cien puntos no son suficientes, Directora Moore—dijo Severus Snape, cuando los estudiantes y el profesor salieron—. Son estudiantes reincidentes, además Potter tiene antecedentes familiares por lo que debería ser sancionado con mayor fuerza.

—Lo sé—murmuró la Directora—. Todas las semanas es lo mismo.

—Me sorprende que no usen la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre—apuntó Albus, con una sonrisita confusa y complaciente.

—La usan, Albus, la usan—asintió Minerva—. Por suerte, la escuela ha mejorado en detectarlos.

Al segundo, alguien llamaba a la puerta. El Profesor de Estudios Muggles entró acompañado de dos estudiantes.

Severus Snape se movió un centímetro hacia adelante al ver una cabellera roja conocida, pero no: sus ojos no eran los mismos.

—Señorita Potter—gruñó la Directora, al ver el aspecto bien cuidado de la joven—. ¡Parece que no hemos importunado su sueño!

Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron, porque a diferencia de la Directora, del Profesor y del Prefecto, ella no estaba en pijamas, como debía estar si eran las dos de la madrugada.

—Me alisto rápido—murmuró la niña.

—Ya veo. El punto es que necesitamos confirmar la procedencia de este artefacto.

—¡Es mi proyecto! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —exclamó la niña, realmente sorprendida. Se giró hacia el Prefecto de Slytherin McLaren y le dijo muy apenada—. Juro que yo no lo perdí. Lo guardé en mi habitación y estoy muy preocupada por hacer bien lo que me enseñó.

La Directora se aclaró la garganta para atraer de nuevo la atención de Lily Potter.

—¡Directora! Dígale a Neil que de verdad quiero aprender a usar una computadora portátil—exclamó la niña.

La Directora pestañeó.

—La señorita Azalea Stoneheart robó el computador—dijo, de mal modo, la Directora—. ¿Profesor, ya examinó el aparato?

—Sí. No hay nada malo en ella. Ni siquiera se le han hecho cambios mágicos que impliquen poder usarla en el colegio, como le indiqué al señor McLaren que no hiciera. Está todo en orden.

—Bien. Regresen.

—¿Solo nos llamó para eso? —murmuró Lily, con algo de duda—. Y tuvimos que venir hasta aquí a las dos de la mañ…

—Regresen a sus habitaciones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Albus, con una sonrisilla complaciente, dijo:

—Qué agradable es ver que todavía nace el amor entre las paredes de este viejo castillo.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró Minerva.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus?

—Hn.

—¿Cómo resistieron esto? —preguntó de pronto la Directora Moore—. No puedo pasarme en vela todas las noches. Merlín sabe lo que me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

Los tres antiguos Directores asintieron y se hundieron cada uno en sus pensamientos. En el fondo, los tres pensaron que soportar travesuras de estudiantes curiosos y avispados no se comparaba con aguantarse a los Carrow.

—Emmeline, yo no debería estar aquí—dijo de pronto Severus con una idea en mente—. Yo no tuve que soportar nada de estudiantes patéticos metiéndose en problemas ridículos. Así que por favor coloca mi retrato en otro lugar. El sótano, si es posible.

—Severus—exclamó Minerva—. No digas esas cosas.

—Disculpe, profesor—le dijo, con seriedad Emmeline Moore—. Pero no quiero tener que escuchar a Hermione Weasley y a Harry Potter echándose un discurso sobre por qué usted debe estar aquí. Ya sabe, se ha ganado el puesto, disfrútelo.

—No puedo disfrutarlo en el medio de estos.

—¡Pamplinas!

—Daré una vuelta en escoba, eso siempre me despeja.

—No olvide llevar abrigo, Directora—le sonrió Albus.

La mujer asintió y se puso su abrigo con parsimonia, sin embargo, antes de tomar su escoba, alguien llamó insistentemente a la puerta.

—Parece que la noche tiene más sorpresas para nosotros, así que no te duermas, Severus—llamó la atención el anciano, mientras se recostaba hacia atrás sin que su sonrisilla se fuera.

—¿Para nosotros? Esta generación perdida de estudiantes es problema de Emmeline, no mío. Menos de nosotros—gruñó Severus Snape, y le dedicó más energías a pensar a cuál retrato podría irse a pasar el resto de la eternidad. Quizá podría ser recibido en el de los Monjes Enclaustrados.

—¡Directora, Directora! —exclamó el celador—. He encontrado a este estudiante fisgoneando por las cocinas.

—¡Oh, tenemos un comelón! —sonrió Albus Dumbledore.

—Tú—murmuró con algo de sorpresa la Directora—. Llevas seis años en este colegio, y nunca te había visto por aquí, Albus Potter.

—¡Potter tenía que ser!—murmuró Severus.

—Tus hermanos acaban de irse…

—Lo siento, Directora. Realmente, solo buscaba algo en las cocinas.

—¿Así que la cena no es suficiente para ti? —inquirió la Directora, juntando sus cejas.

—No es eso. Solo ha sido hoy. Debo estar un poco más hambriento. Nada más.

—Es una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas—intervino Severus, con un tono de voz más fuerte, para hacerse escuchar.

—También pienso eso—asintió la Directora.

—Los Potter atraen los problemas como la luz a las polillas—apuntó Minerva.

—Disculpe—murmuró Albus Potter mirando con curiosidad los retratos situados detrás de la Directora.

Esta vez, el cosquilleo que sacudió a Severus cuando vio los ojos del estudiante no pudo ser ignorado. Eran _sus_ ojos.

—¿Sabe, señor Potter? He decomisado cientos de veces mercancía de Honeydukes a sus dos hermanos y no dudo que en este momento estén disfrutando de un tentempié nocturno. Así que… ¿por qué tendría usted que visitar las cocinas si tiene hambre?

—Porque yo estoy en Slytherin—murmuró el estudiante.

—Un Potter en Slytherin. Ese sombrero se volvió loco—murmuró Severus, sin poder creer que tenía la oportunidad de ver los ojos de Lilly en un rostro tan poco parecido al de James Potter—. Un Potter no tiene lo que busca Salazar. La simiente de la grandeza.

—Este es un Potter que te sorprenderá—repuso el anciano Director, en voz baja.

—Me resulta curioso, Potter. Es la primera vez que te encuentro en un problema—murmuró la Directora mirando al estudiante de Slytherin—. Entonces, debo suponer que tus hermanos no comparten su botín contigo y te dejan pasar hambre, mientras ellos se llenan con dulces—la mujer alzó las cejas, incrédula, pero no le dio mayor importancia—. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por estar fuera de las habitaciones.

—Lo lamento, profesora—murmuró Albus Potter y salió del despacho acompañado por el celador.

—¿Cinco puntos, Emmeline? Creo que has sido muy blanda. A los chicos de Gryffindor les rebajaste 25 puntos a cada uno—dijo la antigua encargada de la casa de los leones.

—Son reincidentes—sonrió Severus.

—Tengo una idea. Dado que los Potter me han quitado el sueño hoy, le enviaré una carta a sus padres en este preciso instante y buscaré a la lechuza más escandalosa… Tomaré prestada a Fuss, la lechuza del profesor Longbottom—dijo de pronto Emmeline Moore—. Buenas noches, señores directores.

—¡Señores Directores! Pero qué amable que es.

—Por favor, Albus.

**.O.o.O.**

Severus Snape, cuando había un poco de silencio en el despacho, solía preguntarse si en el período de vacaciones podría disfrutar de algún momento de paz, porque, simplemente, él no estaba hecho para el trajín de ese colegio. Menos, si tenía que soportar las voces de sus antiguos colegas y actuales vecinos a cada momento del día, hablando de las cosas más insignificantes…

—Si Gryffindor gana la Copa este año, serán cuatro años seguidos—dijo Minerva McGonagall, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

—No ganaran la Copa, Minerva—gruñó Severus—. Están en último lugar.

—La salida de Roxanne Weasley ha traído dificultades, pero pronto el nuevo capitán le dará la victoria a Gryffindor—explicó Minerva.

—James Potter se ha metido en tantos problemas este semestre que no podrá asistir a los entrenamientos—agregó la Directora Moore—. Nunca me imaginé que Roxanne hiciera una elección tan mala para capitán.

—James tiene muchos bríos.

—Como sus tocayos—gruñó Severus.

—Es un muchacho con talento. No solo en Quidditch. Estoy segura que aprobará todos sus Éxtasis—murmuró la Directora examinando el expediente del primogénito de los Potter.

—Con trampa, probablemente—rezongó Severus.

—¡Pamplinas!

—En todo caso, hoy ha sido una noche tranquila.

—No digas eso, Emmeline—le sonrió el Director más anciano—. En este colegio, no existen las noches tranquilas.

—Ni los días… es más… ni los minutos—murmuró Severus, con una sombra negra apoderándose de su cansado rostro.

—¡Directora! ¡Directora! —volvió a llamar el celador, tocando la puerta—. Otra vez he encontrado estudiantes fisgoneando las cocinas—entró seguido de dos estudiantes.

—¡Weasley! —exclamó la Directora francamente sorprendida de encontrar a la primogénita del matrimonio de Ron y Hermione en su oficina, acompañada por su primo Albus Potter.

—¡Señora Directora! —exclamó una muchacha de cabello alborotado—. Por favor, discúlpenos. No nos rebaje puntos. ¡Prometo ganar muchos puntos y no volver a saltarme una regla!

—Arg. ¡Weasley, pero tiene que ser la hija de Granger! —gruñó Severus desde su retrato—. Solo una Granger se lamentaría de esa forma por perder puntos y reconozco unos dientes arreglados con magia desde que los veo.

La aludida miró con curiosidad el retrato que había hablado y sonrió apenada, escondiendo sus dientes.

—Otra vez fuera de sus Salas Comunes…—murmuró la Directora.

—¡Yo no, Directora! Es la primera vez en seis años que salgo de mi torre en la noche ¡Nunca había andado por los pasillos!—exclamó agitada Rose.

—Y no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer, Weasley—gruñó la Directora—. Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Rose suspiró agitada, pero aliviada: sus compañeros no se molestarían con ella solo por cinco puntos.

—Directora—llamó la atención Minerva—, le recuerdo que el señor Potter es _reincidente_.

Severus torció la boca.

—Quince puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Potter. Y si lo vuelvo a ver afuera tendrá que cumplir un castigo.

—Entendido, Directora. Disculpe las molestias.

—Asegúrese de que regresen a sus habitaciones, Lee—dijo la Directora al celador.

—Parece que para la señorita Weasley la cena también es escasa—murmuró Minerva cuando la sala quedó en silencio.

—Pobre niña: heredó lo marisabidilla de su madre y la glotonería de su padre—suspiró rendido Severus, y Minerva se vio obligada a darle la razón.

**.O.o.O.**

—Directora, qué sorpresa verla aquí en esta noche tan tranquila—saludó Albus Dumbledore cuando la actual directora de Hogwarts ingresó al despacho, en lo que parecía ser una no tranquila noche.

—¿Dónde está Snape? —preguntó la mujer—. Los conserjes llevan toda la noche buscándolo.

—Yo sé quién es la persona perfecta para encontrarlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Albus—murmuró por lo bajo Minerva, pero no pudo detener la idea del anciano.

—¡Sir Cadogan! Él lo encontrará.

La Directora Emmeline Moore asintió y el noble y esforzado caballero Sir Cadogan, juró que encontraría dónde se había metido el profesor Snape o perecería en el intento.

Unos minutos después, Severus Snape apareció en su retrato y juró que no le volvería a dirigir la palabra a Albus Dumbledore por el resto de su existencia, también le pidió a la Directora que quemara su lienzo.

—Necesito sus consejos—fue lo único que dijo la Directora para explicar porque no dejaba a Severus vagar libremente por los otros retratos del castillo.

Nuevamente, el toc toc de la puerta sonó. Se trataba de la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff, que entró al despacho seguida por el celador y tres estudiantes más.

—¡Otra vez Potter! Qué sorpresa—gruñó Severus al reconocer el brillo de los ojos verdes—. Una prueba más de que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó de casa.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo sin ganas la actual Directora.

—Estos chicos estaban rondando por las cocinas—dijo el celador. Sin embargo, la Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff negó con la cabeza y miró con preocupación a la Directora.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? Y no quiero escuchar que tenía hambre, señor Potter.

—Directora, además los encontré con esto—el celador les enseñó un pedazo de papel doblado en varias partes, pero sin ningún raya.

Severus lo miró con interés.

La Directora no le dio importancia, lo examinó con la varita, pero el papel no reaccionó.

—¿Se volvieron locos o estaban planeando algo? —inquirió, con pereza.

—Es un Mapa—dijo Severus, con seriedad—. Funciona con alguna frase estúpida y permite ver la ubicación de las personas en el castillo. Una pieza fundamental para cometer faltas y travesuras—explicó de mal modo.

—¡No es el mapa del merodeador! —exclamó Rose—. Jamás podríamos hacer eso.

—¿Mapa del Merodeador?

—El famoso Mapa del Merodeador… creado por Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático y Coladegusano—rememoró Albus Dumbledore, con su sonrisilla alegre.

La Directora interrogó a Rose respecto al Mapa, pero ella negó que se tratara del mismo.

—El tío Harry tiene el Mapa del Merodeador en su poder—decía la chiquilla—. No es lo que usted cree.

—Entonces, señorita Weasley, usted bajó desde la Torre de Ravenclaw a las cocinas con un papel inservible a las doce de la noche ¿para…?

Rose miró apenada a los otros dos compañeros que se habían mantenido en silencio.

—Mi madre… creó la Plataforma Élfica de los Derechos Obreros y pensé en recoger algunas declaraciones de los elfos para darle un presente—explicó Rose.

Albus aplaudió la iniciativa, mientras que Severus volteó los ojos.

—¿Y el señor Potter y el señor Malfoy?

—¿Malfoy? ¿Con Weasley y Potter? Ya me imagino la cara de Lucius…—rezongó Snape notando de pronto que el chico rubio entre Potter y Weasley tenía un gran parecido a Draco Malfoy.

—Yo les pedí ayuda—intervino Rose—. ¡Cuánto lo siento! Cuando visité las cocinas y vi a todos los elfos, no pude dejar de pensar en recoger sus testimonios y les pedí ayuda a Albus y a Scorpius.

—Igual que su madre, salvándole el pellejo a los demás—apuntó Severus, sin creer las palabras de la chiquilla.

—Muy bien… Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw, señorita Weasley—gruñó la directora.

—Emmeline, te recuerdo que el señor Potter es reincidente—apuntó Minerva.

—Treinta puntos menos para Slytherin, y usted, señor Potter, deberá limpiar la Sala de Trofeos por dos semanas.

—Entiendo—dijo el estudiante castigado.

—Lee, asegúrate de que estén en sus Salas Comunes.

Los estudiantes y el celador salieron.

La Jefa de la Casa de Hufflepuff, se acomodó su chal y dijo, preocupada:

—Buscaban la entrada a nuestra Sala Común. No puedo entender por qué tratarían de entrar a nuestra Sala.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Los oí tocar los barriles y cantar la clave. No lo hicieron bien, pero estuvieron a punto de lograrlo. No sé si pensarán que tenemos elfos domésticos en nuestra Sala.

—Eso fue un invento. El cerebro Granger funciona muy bien bajo presión—gruñó Severus.

—¿Pero por qué querrían entrar a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff? —se preguntó Minerva.

—Bueno… corre el rumor de que el señor Malfoy ha superado el acertijo del águila de Ravenclaw y ha logrado entrar a la Sala de Rowena—dijo la Jefa de Casa de Hufflepuff—. Tantos Weasley en Gryffindor seguramente les permite entrar en esa casa… y no me extrañaría que hayan dejado entrar a la señorita Weasley a la Sala de Slytherin.

—¡Jamás! Ningún extraño ha entrado a la Sala Común de Slytherin en años—apuntó Severus.

—Quizá solo les falte por conocer la Sala de Hufflepuff—apuntó Albus—. Qué curiosos que son.

—En todo caso, le escribiré a Harry Potter preguntando por ese bendito Mapa del Merodeador. Además, la conducta del señor Potter me preocupa. Ya son tres veces que lo encuentran fuera, ¿será algún tipo de prueba de valor contra su hermano?

—Es muy probable. El cerebro de los Potter no funciona bien—asintió Severus.

—Yo esperaría una conducta más madura de parte de alguien llamado…—empezó Albus Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por una inusual risotada de Severus.

—¡James Sirius!—terminó la frase el antiguo profesor de pociones—. Madurez no es una palabra que se pueda usar seguida de esos nombres.

—En realidad, querido Severus—se aclaró la garganta el anciano—, espero una conducta más madura de alguien llamado Albus… Severus Potter.

Severus recompuso con muchísima rapidez su expresión estoica, no le dio el gusto a ninguno de sus compañeros de pared de mostrar una reacción sorprendida al descubrir el segundo nombre de aquel niño. Después de todo, se trataba de Potter... y ya sabía de sobra que el destino era caprichoso.

**.O.o.o.**

La Directora Emmeline Moore se tomó la libertad de leer en voz alta algunos pasajes de la carta que le escribió Harry Potter donde explicaba el funcionamiento del Mapa del Merodeador y del lugar dónde era resguardado de las manos de sus hijos o sobrinos.

—El hechizo de reconocimiento que hicieron los Merodeadores es tan fuerte como los encantamientos que has inventado tú, Severus. Fue una generación muy talentosa la tuya—dijo Albus, cuando la mujer terminó de leer.

—No quiero escuchar nada de los "dichosos" Merodeadores.

—Hay mucho talento escondido en este colegio—apuntó Minerva—. No sabía de la existencia de ese mapa y podría ser muy útil para vigilar a los estudiantes.

—Es muy útil… pero fue creado por una banda de payasos.

—¡Magníficos payasos!

—El Mapa debería estar al servicio del colegio—agregó Minerva.

—Me temo que no funcionaría—respondió Severus—. Ese Mapa tiene una personalidad rebelde y problemática.

—Ya viene Harry Potter—exclamó la Directora Moore, mientras se ponía de pie y corría a un espejo para asegurarse que su cabello estuviera bien peinado.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Cuando dejaré de pagar…

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido

Espero estén bien

¡Saludos!


End file.
